


The Fairy's First Halloween

by CreepyPastaBoi



Series: Monster Garry Crossover AU [3]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyPastaBoi/pseuds/CreepyPastaBoi
Summary: It is Feronia Roger's first time going out trick-or-treating and she's going with her cousin Garry. What are the kids going out as? Will they be something scary or something cute?





	The Fairy's First Halloween

"Garry, are you ready yet? They'll be here any minute now." Brian said as he knocked on the old, worn out wooden door that opened to a small bedroom. 

"Almost! One second!" Garry called back. His voice was slightly strained as he rushed to get dressed. 

"Do you need any help?" Brian asked when he heard Garry rush around in the room. He heard things thump on the ground and shift on the floor. What was he doing? "_If he makes a mess then he's going to have to clean it before bed…_" Brian thought to himself. 

"Nope!" Garry called from behind the door.

"Alright. I'll be with Dad in the living room if you need anything."

"'Kay." Brian sighed quietly at Garry's response. He and EJ had tried really hard to correct him with proper responses but their friends Tobias and Lou had been terrible influences, much to their dismay.

He made his way over to the cabin's modest sized living room and sat down on one of the two worn out sofas. They had been old and worn when the cabin had first been discovered by Eyeless but now that they had settled in, it was a miracle they were even still in one piece. 

His boyfriend Eyeless was lounging on the sofa and when Brian sat down he crawled over to him and put his head on his lap. "Is he ready?" Eyeless asked as he got comfortable. 

"Almost," Brian replied. He ran his fingers through Eyeless's short brown hair after he got settled and it resulted in purring from Eyeless. He smiled when Eyeless started to purr. He loved the sound. It was just as adorable as a cat's purr and the smile that spread across his boyfriend's face was breathtaking. To Brian, Eyeless had the most charming smile. 

However their peaceful moment didn't last long. Shortly after they had gotten comfortable an energetic Garry burst from his room so enthusiastically that the door slammed against the wall with a _bang_. "I'm ready!" He exclaimed with a beaming smile on his face. 

He stood before them dressed as "The Bumblebee King". It was a costume Lou had made shortly after he told them about his experience of seeing The Nutcracker earlier that year. His whole costume was a take on The Sugar Plum Princess as he had really liked that particular character. 

When he had received the costume he had been overjoyed and for the first few days he had refused to even take it off. It took a lot of convincing from both Brian and Eyeless to get him to remove it so they could wash it. 

That was an interesting experience… 

For a Halloween costume, it was very detailed and especially for one that was homemade. It had been designed to resemble but not entirely copy The Scarlet Irish Guard uniform. The most notable change was the colouring. Instead of a red coat, Garry's was black to match the pants. The vertical stripes on the sides of the pants were yellow as was the sash. The yellow was bright but still easy on the eyes. It was very similar to the yellow found on a bumblebee. 

Another change was on the shoulders. On the shoulders were golden pads that were often shown on royals in cartoons and they sparkled when the light reflected off them. It was the perfect detail for a King's uniform. 

When it came to the sleeves there were no details at the end unlike the uniform the design was inspired by. The ends were simply tucked in and sewn into place like a regular suit. 

On the front was a line of gold buttons going from the collar to the bottom of the coat. A child's Halloween costume bought from a store would have fake buttons but these were real and functional. They were gold and smooth to the touch. They looked like they belonged on a royal uniform but weren't too flashy. They were just perfect. 

The collar of the uniform was made of the same golden fabric of the shoulder pads and like them, shone in the light and as a final touch there was of course a belt. It was just a regular leather belt with nothing fancy added to it. Lou had only a certain amount of time so they didn't want to go completely overboard. 

As for props, Garry held a golden toy scepter in one hand and had a lavishly decorated plastic crown on his head that was fit for a king. Like the sceptre, the crown too was bought from a toy store but it wasn't a low quality item. 

Only the best for Garry. 

"How do I look?" Garry asked and did a little twirl to give his dad a full view of his costume. 

"Very handsome." Brian got off his spot on the couch, walked over to Garry and kissed him on the cheek. "My handsome little bee." He pulled Garry into a big hug and added a few more kisses to his cheeks that had started losing baby fat. 

"Papa, that tickles!" Garry laughed and tried to push Brian off but he didn't let go. 

Brian giggled in response and covered every available inch of Garry's face in kisses. No matter how hard Garry struggled, his dad just wouldn't let go and by now he was laughing so much that he couldn't stand on his feet. He slunk to the floor still in Brian's arms who continued attacking his face with kisses. 

"D-Dad! Help!" Garry managed to say in between laughs. Eyeless perked up when he heard his cries for help but he remained on his spot on the couch. "Please!" 

"Sorry kiddo," Eyeless shrugged, much to Garry's horror. "Papa is too powerful for me. There's no way I can stop him."

"But you're a demon! You're supposed to be strong-_ahhh!_" Garry let out a shriek when Brian began to tickle his sides when kissing got tiring. 

Eyeless chuckled. "I'm powerless against Papa. You're on your own kiddo."

"No!" Garry was laughing so much that his cheeks had grown a nice rosey red and he was smiling so widely that his cheeks were starting to hurt. "Mercy! Please!" 

"Mercy is not in my vocabulary!" Brian had a huge grin on his face as he continued to tickle Garry. 

"_Please!_" Garry felt like he couldn't breathe. He was laughing so much that he was exhaling more air than he was inhaling and as a result he was feeling a little lightheaded. 

Brian saw this and decided to let him off the hook. "Alright, alright." He held his hands up in defeat and scooted back a bit to give Garry some breathing space. "I'll spare your life… For now…" 

Garry looked up at him in horror and while Eyeless couldn't see his expression he knew what was going on and burst out laughing. Brian joined in and in seconds, so did Garry. 

When the laughter began to die down Brian got to his feet and helped Garry up and just as they stood up there was a knock at the door.

"I got it." Eyeless announced as he got up from his spot on the sofa. Brian quickly ran his fingers through Garry's thick, curly hair to make him more presentable and placed the crown back on his head just as Eyeless opened the door. 

Standing before the demon was a little five year old girl with long brown hair done up in two braids that fell nicely around her round face. She had bright blue eyes that seemed almost too bright to be real but were absolutely memorising. 

She was wearing a beautiful short dress that sparkled and was mostly made up of a silk like fabric. The colour was almost entirely forest green with gold accents here and there. She also wore pastel green leggings and forest green sneakers.

On her head was a little plastic silver tiara with a fake green gem in the center. She even had fake emerald earrings and a silver necklace with a fake emerald in the shape of a heart. 

When the girl looked up and saw Eyeless she smiled and suddenly jumped towards him. "Eyeless!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around his waist. It was so sudden that he almost lost his balance but he managed to stay on his feet. 

"Hello Feronia." He smiled at the little girl who was still attached to him and gently rubbed her back. "And what is your costume?" 

"I'm a forest fairy princess!" She responded with a sense of pride. 

"Oh wow. A forest fairy princess?" Eyeless said in pretend amazement. "My, that's some title you have there! Very impressive!" 

"I wish you could see my costume. It's so pretty!" 

"That, I have no doubt." Eyeless kneeled down to her height and gave her a hug. "Your Zaza is very talented and you are so pretty that anything you wear looks good." 

"But how do you know?" She asked as she pulled away from the hug. She looked at Eyeless out of habit of maintaining contact with the person she was speaking too. The fact that he didn't have eyes didn't bother her in the slightest. "You can't see so how do you know I'm pretty and that my Zaza is good at making things?" 

"Well I don't need sight to know that you are a very beautiful girl. That is simply a fact." Feronia giggled and leaned in to give Eyeless a kiss which was followed by a hug. "And as for Zaza's talent I just know they are. Remember, I've known them for a long, long time."

"How long?" She asked and tilted her head to the side.

"Well, Garry is now twelve years old and I met Zaza before he was even born." 

Feronia's big blue eyes widened in amazement. While Eyeless couldn't see her expression he knew that she was shocked judging from the sudden silence. He chuckled and got back to his feet and turned to the two other people who were standing before him. Part of his demonic abilities was being able to sense the presence of anyone or animal in his immediate vicinity. "Hey guys."

"Hey EJ. How are you guys doing?" One person asked. They walked over to him and pulled him into a big hug. "Mein Gott, I missed you!" 

"I missed you too, you loser." He replied and returned the hug. 

"Jerk." The two laughed and EJ gave them a kiss on the cheek. 

"How is this man been treating you Lou?" Eyeless asked and turned his head to the third person. "Has Toby been taking good care of you and Feronia?" 

Lou chuckled and gave him a friendly shove. "Yes, just like he always does."

"I just had to be sure you two were getting treated properly." He said jokingly and laughed when Lou slapped his upper arm. "What? That's what friends do, right?" 

"You're acting more like an older brother than a friend."

"You love me." He smirked and Lou rolled their eyes. 

"Sometimes I wonder why…" 

"Ouch…" 

"Hey guys! Welcome!" Brian spoke up, interrupting the friendly banter. "Come in. No need to stand in the cold!" 

"It's not that cold uncle Bri!" Feronia said but still walked in the house after Eyeless moved out of the way. 

"Well it will. The sun will be disappearing in a few minutes and the temperature will go down quickly." After everyone entered he shut the door and made his way over to the kitchen. With the whole area being open concept he could easily talk to them no matter where he was. "Can I get you guys anything?" 

"We're all good." Toby said as he sat down on the sofa.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep!" Came Feronia's little voice. "We picked up food and drinks on the way here!" 

"Well then I guess you're all set! Are you ready for trick-or-treating?" 

"Yes!" Little Feronia began jumping up and down in excitement and clapped her hands together. 

"Now you got her started." Lou giggled. 

"Feronia!" Garry called out. The little girl paused for a second but the moment she saw Garry get excitement came back in full force. 

"Garry!" She practically screamed his name and bolted right for him. 

He was ready and threw his arms open, ready to embrace her. When she collided against him, he threw his arms around her and lifted her off the ground. Her little legs dangled in the air and she squealed with laughter. 

All of the adults watched the interaction and smiled at the sight. Because the two families lived a considerable distance apart it made seeing each other rather difficult so to the kids this was a special day. It was really on holidays and special days like birthdays did they actually get together. 

"Right, so if everyone is ready we should start heading into town." Lou announced after Garry had set Feronia back in the ground. "How does that sound? Are you kids ready?" 

"Yeah!" Both kids cheered which brought smiles on all of the adult's faces. 

"Great! Let's get going." EJ said and before he could even finish speaking the two kids ran right out the front door. 

"If this is them before sugar then I don't want to see them after…" Toby said as he watched them leave the house in a stampede that would make a wildebeest proud. 

"Can't wait." Lou said somewhat sarcastically. 

All four adults accepted what was to come and followed the kids out of the house and to the truck that Lou and Toby owned. It was a pickup truck with only room for five people but that wouldn't be an issue. They had all travelled in it before and all had their own seats. Toby was usually the one who drove the truck as he was comfortable driving on rough terrain while Brian rode shotgun. The children sat in the back with Lou squished in between them as they were the smallest of the adults so they could fit back there with no problem. As for Eyeless, he rode in the cargo area in the very back. He was the only one who would get away with minor injuries if he fell out so that is where he went. 

Eyeless jumped in the back with ease while everyone else got in and buckled up. 

"You good back there EJ?" Toby called back to EJ from his spot in the driver's seat. Before helping Feronia in her seat, Lou had opened the back window to make communication with EJ easier. 

"Yup." 

Toby nodded and when everyone was ready, he started the engine and drove to town. The ride was bumpy as they drove through the forest but when they got to a designated driving trail the ride got smoother. 

When they got to town they saw a flood of children of all ages walking the streets in every costume imaginable. Both Feronia and Garry pressed their faces to the car windows and stared in amazement. 

Almost every house was decorated in orange and yellow lights which showed off the various decorations on the homes and front lawns. There were witches, ghosts, zombies, spiders, spiderwebs, Frankenstein's monster, cobwebs, gravestones and everything in between. On all properties we're multiple pumpkins with all sorts of things carved into them from words to images. 

Feronia had never seen so many ghosts and ghouls before in her short life. This was the first time she was going trick-or-treating so this was a whole new experience for her. She almost felt like she had been transported into a different dimension. "I feel like Jack when he went to Christmas Town!" 

"Yeah. It's a totally different world!" Garry said as he looked at the homes as they drove down the street. 

Toby saw them in the rear view mirror and smiled. Seeing them this excited would never grow old to him. Seeing them happy and excited made him happy and the other three adults felt the same way. They all lived to give the kids the best lives they could provide. 

Toby kept driving until he found an empty space on the side of the road and began the painful process of parallel parking. Luckily for him, he had four sets of eyes to help him park. In no time at all the truck was parked and everyone got out. 

Lou grabbed two bags from under their seat on the way out and handed one to Garry and one to Feronia. "Here you go. One bag each and when they are full we will head home. You two got that?" 

"Yes Zaza…" Both Garry and Feronia said simultaneously in flat voices. 

Lou rolled their eyes then vent down and gave them each a kiss. "Right. Well go have fun. We adults will remain on the sidewalk while you two go up and ring the doorbells. Okay?" 

"Yep! Fairy, come on!" Garry grabbed Feronia's little hand and tugged her towards the first house.

"I'm coming!" She practically ran to catch up with him so she wouldn't fall, not that he'd let her. 

The two children rushed to the front door and because Garry was the older one he took the responsibility of ringing the doorbell while Feronia got her bag ready to accept the candy. It took only a few seconds for the door to open up and when it did they were greeted with a teenager dressed up as a crazy looking doctor. 

"Truck-or-treat!" Garry and Feronia said excitedly and held their bags up to the teen. 

"Hello you two!" The teen greeted with a cheerful voice. "What are you two supposed to be?" 

"I'm a forest fairy princess!" Feronia said with a smile on her face. 

"Oh my, how impressive! Nice to meet you, your highness." The teen did a little bow which got a giggle from Feronia. When they stood up they dropped a small handful of chocolates in her bag then turned to Garry. "And what about you? You look like a Prince."

"I'm actually a king!" He corrected them. "The king of Bumblebees!" 

"A king? My, I didn't expect to be in the presence of royalty tonight! I feel very lucky!" They put the same amount of candy in his bag but before they had a chance to close their bags the teen reached for more. "I think royals deserve a little extra candy, wouldn't you agree?" 

"Yeah!" Feronia bounced up and down in excitement and her eyes sparkled with happiness when the extra candy was deposited in her bag. Garry had the same expression and when they received their spoils they said farewell and made their way to the next home while their parents followed on the sidewalk. 

The four adults had heard the exchange at the first house as the lawns weren't that big and all four had smiles on their faces. Brian and Eyeless had been bringing Garry to this neighbourhood for Halloween for a few years now and they loved how friendly everyone was. Almost every home had at least one child so it was an extremely family oriented neighbourhood with people who knew just what to say to make a child smile. 

They watched and followed as the two went from one house to the next and collected more and more goodies. Their bags grew bigger and bigger with each house they visited and soon they were almost completely full. 

Feronia was starting to lag behind as she had grown tired from all the walking and the excitement was starting to die down but Garry was still going. "Come on Fairy, just a few more homes!" He tried to encourage her but she stopped walking and shook her head. 

"Ich bin müde…" She said which was followed by a yawn. 

"Just one more?" He asked hopefully but she shook her head. 

"You go." She looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "Go get candy for us."

"Alright. I want to go to a few more homes but I promise to share when we get back. Okay?" 

"Mmhmm." He gave her a hug then went up to the next house while she made her way to her parents. 

"Hey sweetie, are you done?" Lou asked and crouched down to Feronia's height while Toby took the bag from her. Feronia nodded and reached out to Lou with both hands. It was her silent way of asking to be picked up which Lou did. They settled her on their hip and gently rocked her to help put her to sleep. 

"You have quite the collection of goodies here!" Toby said after looking inside the bag. "This is going to last for the next ten years I think."

"That's the plan…" Feronia said quietly. Her voice was slightly muffled as half of her mouth was pressed against Lou's slender neck. 

Her response got a chuckle from all of the adults and they all continued to follow Garry as he kept on going. 

"I think we're going to have to stop him after the next house." EJ said to Brian as they waited on the sidewalk. 

"Yeah. If we don't then he'll keep going all night and he has more than enough candy for a twelve year old." The two laughed quietly so they wouldn't disturb Feronia who was sound asleep in Lou's arms. 

When Garry finished at the next house EJ called him over. He was obedient and skipped over to his parents. "Alright kiddo, you have enough candy and it's getting late. We should head back to the truck."

"Fine…" Garry sighed. He was still ready to go for another twenty homes but it was clear to him that his dads had made up their minds so there was no convincing them of letting him go to just a few more homes. "Can one of you take this? It's kind of heavy…" 

"Ha! Sure thing kiddo." EJ laughed and took the bag from Garry and Brian rubbed his shoulders. 

"That bag must be heavy." He said. 

"Yeah it is but it's worth it. Look at all the candy I got!" 

"Yes I see. You're going to have enough to last a lifetime!" 

"That was the goal! How is Fairy?" He looked up at Lou who held a finger to their lips. 

"She's sleeping." They whispered and he nodded in understanding. 

They walked quietly back to the truck and Lou went in first to get Feronia settled. They were careful and made sure they didn't wake her as they set her in her seat and buckled her in. By the time they were finished, everyone else had already buckled in so on Lou's signal Toby pulled out of the parking spot and began the long drive back to the cabin. 

On the ride back Garry shifted through his candy and if he found one he liked he handed it to EJ through the little window who checked it and if it passed then he handed it back for immediate consumption. Luckily all of the candy Garry had passed him throughout the duration of the car ride had been completely safe but he still had to check. There was no way he was taking chances when it came to Garry's safety and when they got back he would do a thorough check through both bags. 

"Well tonight was a success for you two." Lou whispered to Garry who was munching on a mini Aero bar. 

"Yep." Garry whispered back. He handed off another piece to EJ and when it had been approved and passed back he held it up to Lou. "You want it?" 

"Aww thanks Garry. That's so sweet!" They kissed his cheek and smiled. "But I'm afraid I'm going to pass. You just enjoy."

"Okay." He smiled and eagerly tore open the wrapping and ate the candy. 

"Garry you can have one more but that's it. You had more than enough for one night." EJ said as Garry searched for another candy in the bag. He let out a small huff but silently agreed to his dad's terms. 

He picked out one last piece, this time it was a mini Caramilk bar which he handed over to EJ. This too passed inspection and was handed back to Garry who ate it in a few big bites. 

"Brian, you know he's not going to sleep tonight, right?" Toby said and Brian laughed. 

"Oh I know but we're used to it. He's just such a hyper child. On most nights it's a hassle to get him to settle down. We are well prepared." Brian shrugged. 

"But now he has a bunch of sugar in his system…" 

"That's not an issue. He'll just switch into his monster form and run off the energy with EJ. When he runs only a demon can keep up with him."

"Dad and I are going to run all over the woods!" Garry chimed in and Toby chuckled. 

"Will we see you before we leave?" 

"Of course. I'm not going to let you leave without a proper goodbye!"

"I hope not. I expect a big hug from you before I leave. Do we have a deal?" 

"Yeah. Deal." Everyone laughed and for the rest of the ride everyone was silent to let Feronia sleep. 

Feronia's first Halloween had been a great success and it was one she and Garry would remember for a long time. 


End file.
